Frozen Dreams
by Alison Potter
Summary: When hermione's life takes a fall for the worst who will be there to catch her.
1. Destruction of a mind

Disclaimer this does not belong to me.

Hi, Just a little taster of what's to come, pleases tell me if you thin it's a good start or I won't bother writing any more.

Alison Potter

Hermione stood frozen to the spot. Icy tears were falling down her elegant face. She stood in front of her now former house, the dark mark hovering above the rubble. The grief in her heart felt so heavy that she just collapsed on the floor. Tears still freely poring she fell into a haunted sleep.

Flashes of her parents filled her mind. Deafening screams of pain haunted her ears until she could not take it any more.

Hermione woke up in a thin layer of sweat in a familiar place. The sad blue eyes of Professor Dumbledore was what she met was all she needed to confirm her last thought.


	2. Where it all starts

Disclaimer I don't own anything

I'll try and update a lot.

Thanks misguided angel 24 for my first review.

It had been a whole week since Hermione's parent's deaths, but she didn't seem to notice. As it was the summer holidays no body was at Hogwarts so she spent most the day wondering about the ground, trying to take her mind off her parents deaths. Most other teachers who stayed were benign almost sickly nice to her but it just gave her a terrible reminder of what she lost in a few sort seconds when the killing curse was spoken.

Not even the library could happy her mood, Dumbledore gratefully gave her the space she wanted but he could plainly see the barriers she was putting up around herself, but he wasn't the only one who saw it.

Severus Snape often used the library when the students weren't around, but lately he wasn't going to the library to look up books but to check the slender girl who sat on the small window seat in the library gazing out the window and ignoring the book on her lap.

Unknowingly to Severus Hermione was well aware of his presence each day and it was beginning to irritate the heel out of her that know one would just leave her alone.

Eventually through something snapped hard and fast in her mind,

"Would you please? Just, leave me alone"

Severus who had been lurking behind the book curse stopped in his tracks and for a moment look like a kid whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar, but then remembered that he was a teacher not a little kid.

"Miss Granger, would you please show some kind of respect when talking to me"

"Why should I, when you should absolutely none for me,"

"Miss Granger…" 

"Don't bother" was all Hermione's reply as she shoved pass him and out the door.


	3. Where it gets much worse

Disclaimer I don't own any thing                    I've tried to make this one longer, but I've got tones of homework to do so I hope this is long enough.

What was the point, of living if you only end up dying? 

Was all that was going through Hermione's mind as she sat by the window in the Astronomy Tower. She briefly looked up at the moon, which was glowing up in the pitch-black sky and thought of what was doing Professor Lupin.

It was slightly chilly in the tower, but Hermione didn't notice even with a flimsy nightgown on. She just sat there staring up at the night sky wishing that something could ease the pain in her heart. She hadn't sent any Ols to Harry or Ron about her parent for fear of them making a fuss, but she desperately wanted to talk to someone with out them telling her it's alright every 30 seconds.

Mean while in the staff room…

"You don't think she would do something stupid"

"She's dealing with it in her own way"

"Maybe she just wants to be left alone"

"If I could have you attention" Dumbledore entered the staff room with Flawkes sat on his shoulder. The whole staff immediately stopped there chatter and looked at the headmaster expectedly. 

"As you know I've asked you all to come here to discuss Miss Grangers state of health, but I am going to tell you something that will probably explain why she is taking it so badly, when she was seven both her parents were killed in a car crash, the two people who were killed in the Death Eater attack were in fact her God parents" the twinkle had completely gone from his normally gleeful eyes.

"That poor child" Sprout whispered as she got out a pink handkerchief 

"Well, that explains it" Severus said more to himself

Minerva turned round in her seat and shot him a cold glare. 

"Unfortunately" continued Albus "it doesn't end there, Sybil yesterday had another premonition …

"Come on Albus do you expect us beliv…" said Severus sounding rather annoyed

Dumbledore put up a hand to stop the murmuring among the staff. " I know that some of you are not fond of Sybil but if you would please hear me out. She said she herd the words A child of great pain will can pull the balance either way at first I was sure it was Mr Potter but in most ways Miss Granger has experienced a hole lot bad maybe even more than Harry. I do not believe that Voldemort knows of these suspicions but I do not want to take the risk"

"Are you planning on telling Hermione this" said Minerva after a rather long uncomfortable silence. "I think she has a right to know"

"I'm not sure, theirs no point in telling her if I'm wrong but, there's always the possibility that I'm right"

"I think you should tell her seeing as the possibility that Albus is wrong, is the same possibility that I would want to transfer to Griffindor"

"Thank you for that Severus" replied Albus; a small twinkle briefly appeared back in his eyes. "Well then, it's settled Severus will tell Miss Granger tomorrow, goodnight everyone" Albus made to stand and walk out the room when Severus sat up violent lent and made a move to block him.

"Why do I have to tell her, wouldn't it come better from Minerva, she is her head of house"

"Now Severus I do believe that thing like this will come better from someone who won't sugar coat it"

"Fine" Severus snapped and dashed out the room.

"Watch it Black" Severus snarled when nearly crashed in to him by the Great Hall.

Sirius merely replied with a glare.  Severus travelled up to the Astronomy tower trying to get away from the rest of the staff and think of a better way to tell her that she might be in danger rather that saying 'We all think Voldemort is after you, but don't worry we could be wrong'.

As he got to the top he froze, then silently walked to the back wall and leaned against it. Hermione being to wrapped up in her own mind to notice a dark figure crept in. Severus took this as a chance to study her more closely the nightgown was not too reviling but showed her hourglass figure well, and was a nice contrast to her now not quite bushy hair.

 Hermione hopped off the side and on to the cold stone floor where he picked up Hogwarts A History from the side and tipped toed down the staircase and back to her room.

Severus sat in the recently vacated window seat and tried to come to some sense about the about the girl who had manage to take up every corner of his mind. It wasn't that he hated the girl, but he wasn't sure if he liked her either. It had been a while since he'd seen some as bright and willing to learn as her and he didn't want her to waste her life away like he did. He loved teaching at Hogwarts but he couldn't help but think if he never joined the Death Eaters he would have accomplished so much more.

Severus left the Tower in the early hours of the morning and made his way to Hermione's room while hoping that she had a good enough sleep to prepare her for the news.


End file.
